It can't be can it?
by FaSCeN
Summary: La culpa era suya siempre lo sería.   Nada cambiaría.


Una tempestad había enclaustrado a dos pequeños. Uno de ellos también debía soportar una fuerte gripe que lo obligó a quedarse en cama. La epidemia había causado de las suyas en los últimos días y él se había contagiado.

Sin embargo, el otro niño (a pesar de las constantes protestas del mayor) iba a visitarlo todos los días. Pasaban el tiempo conversando en la alcoba de las nimiedades típicas de un par de infantes de 10 años. El pequeño no quería que su mejor amigo estuviera solo y aburrido; no, no señor, eso no ocurriría mientras él estuviera sano.

-No, así no Kamui –dijo una voz rasposa– lo estás doblando al revés.

Le quitó la hoja y le dio la vuelta.

Unos ojos amatistas observaban curiosos y atentos cada movimiento hecho por las morenas manos del mayor.

Fuuma Monou sonrió.

-Listo.

-¡Guau! –exclamó el menor, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-No entiendo como lo haces –hizo un puchero y se sentó en la cama. Los ojos clavados en el avioncito de papel que le acaban de hacer.

-¡Eres a-som-bro-so Fuuma!

Fuuma amplió su sonrisa y negó con un gesto de las manos.

Kamui siempre le decía eso. No importaba que tan simple fuera, para el más pequeño era una revelación.

El menor creía en él ciegamente, si Fuuma le decía que la luna se pintaría del color del arcoíris el niño se la pasaría pegado a la ventana observándola puesto que Fuuma no mentía.

Jamás mentía.

Era verdad.

Fuuma no le mentía a Kamui jamás.

-No, no lo soy –replicó recostándose. Tosió un poco tapándose la boca con el puño.

-Sí, si lo eres –el trigueño esbozo una sonrisa.

Kamui era testarudo.

Las manos níveas juguetearon con el avión.

-Si tú lo dices –aceptó derrotado.

Nadie hablo en buen rato.

Sólo silencio.

Un cómodo silencio que solamente era rotó por las gotas de lluvia azotando contra el vidrio y el fugaz estruendo de un trueno al tocar tierra haciéndola retumbar.

El avioncito cruzó volando la habitación, se mantuvo en el aire unos segundos para después chocar con la pared del lado contrario. Quizá Kamui no era bueno al hacer manualidades pero tenía técnica para hacer que volara alto.

El oji-amatista volvió a lanzar el avión. La hoja modificada planeo de nuevo y medio segundo después cayó en picada dando vueltas. Los resortes rechinaron un poco cuando el niño enfermo cambio de posición. El otro estaba en la ventana viendo la fina brisa disminuir.

Ambos sabían que se hacía tarde. Kamui debía volver a casa. Eran las seis y algo por lo que pudo ver Fuuma en el reloj de su mesita de noche. El níveo recogió el avión y se acercó al lecho con el gesto triste y adusto. No quería irse pero el ambarino estaba muy enfermo y no podía quedarse a dormir y compartir la cama como siempre lo hacían.

El cielo nublado se oscurecía con rapidez insólita y a pesar de que ya no se oía la lluvia caer; el viento susurraba poderoso entre las hojas de los árboles.

-Se hace tarde –comentó el de cabellos de ébano con aire ausente. Kamui estiró un poco las sábanas color azul cielo mezcladas con índigo dejando salir un largo suspiro y tapando a Fuuma mejor.

-Buuuueeeeno… me voy –dijo sin ganas. Las amatistas clavadas en el avión y jugueteando con los dedos. – Mañana nos vemos –se levantó cual resorte.

-Sipi –contestó el otro sorbiendo por la nariz.

Kamui Shirou soltó una risita. Entornó la vista y enfocó sus orbes en los de su amigo. ¡Dios, cómo le gustaban esos ojos! Esa mirada cálida y tierna. Además, a pesar de lo enfermo y cansado del su semblante, Fuuma se veía adorable con su nariz enrojecida, los ojos ligeramente entre cerrados, hipando y estornudando con un divertido sonido.

-Gracias por el avión Fuuma.

Entonces hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo atrás no repetía, algo que Fuuma recordaría por siempre y que sería crucial en el futuro: lo besó.

Kamui lo besó; a penas un roce de labios. La boquita rosa presiono un poco más sobre los labios durazno. Un quico ¿Así les decían no?

Fuuma sintió las mejillas arderle sabiendo de antemano que no tenía que ver con la estúpida gripe. Kamui no se apartó de inmediato al contario recargó su frente en la del mayor cerrando los ojos y un tono carmín coloreando sus infantiles carrillos.

El otro se mordió el labio pero se dejo llevar por la corriente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aroma que despedía el cabello de su amigo, y lo suave de su piel al frotar las puntas de sus narices.

-Nos vemos mañana –susurró. Las largas pestañas contra su piel le hormigueaban.

-¡Sipi! –saltó el menor. Le dio un abrazo a Fuuma y otro beso pero, ahora en la mejilla. Salió de la habitación riendo.

-Ve con cuidado –pero nadie escucho su suplica. Si Fuuma hubiese sabido que esa sería la última vez que escucharía la risa o voz de Kamui…

2

El niño salió del templo doblando a la izquierda. Ya no llovía pero el aire había enfriado, no era muy recio así que los ojos se le iluminaron cuando una idea llego a su cabecita. Saco el avión que iba precariamente guardado en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora.

Lo acomodó y lo arrojó fuerte y firme. El avión salió despedido, planeando atrapado en una buena racha de aire. La corriente lo hizo subir y bajar pero no tocó el piso. El niño iba detrás medio corriendo y sin perder de vista el objeto.

La dirección del viento comenzó a desviar al pequeño de su casa quien no se dio cuenta. Ya habían recorrido el niño trotando y el avión planeando. Kamui notó el cambio en la corriente –demasiado tarde- unas cuadras más debajo de lo que estaba su casa. Chilló saltando para intentar atrapar el avión y volver a su casa. Una furiosa ráfaga hizo cruzar la nave detrás de una barda. Volvió a chillar y rezo por que hubiera una entrada. Anduvo unos pasos más y ahí estaba un hueco en la pared de cemento y el sitio de malla. Se coló por el agujero y penetro en el baldío. Un lúgubre y triste terreno sin nada más que basura, pasto seco –ahora húmedo –unos troncos torcidos, en el centro había lo que seguramente en épocas mejores fue una caja de arena y unos columpios desvencijados que al rechinar parecían llorar.

La piel se le puso de gallina y sintió un vuelco en la boca del estómago. Algo en su mente le decía que saliera de ahí pero estaba vacío y él quería su avión. La única luz provenía de un farol viejo que parpadeaba cada dos por tres.

Tragó saliva y camino. Anduvo en línea recta, volteando a ver la salida de vez en cuando sobre su hombro y la iluminación del foco para no perder detalle del lugar y hallar el papel. Reviso el piso mojado; el crujir chispeante del pasto lo confundía con sus sombras y figuras. Empezó a sentir miedo, las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y las manos le temblaban. Estaba aterrado. Se acerco a la caja de arena y allí estaba, si no era una ilusión óptica, su avioncito intacto. Corrió aliviado lo recogió y se dio la vuelta. Se iría a casa y no le diría a su mamá o a Tokiko lo que había hecho. Era de noche y estaba solo en propiedad privada, al fin y al cabo había recuperado su avión.

La luna fue ocultada por unas nubes, el foco parpadeo. La luz de la luna volvió a iluminar el prado y el farol también recupero su opaco brillo amarillo. Kamui ahogó un grito, sintió una presión sobre su brazo, el avión se le cayó de las manos, las nubes escondieron el satélite natural de nuestro planeta, se oyó un crujido, un desgarro de carne inocente, hubo un destello de dolor y agonía, Kamui perdió la cordura de un zarpazo; sus gritos fueron opacados por el viento que soplaba aterrador entre las copas de los árboles mientras la lluvia azotaba de nuevo contra su piel y el horror impregnaba el aire.

3

El sonido de la lluvia lo despertó. Fuuma se había quedado profundamente dormido después que su amigo de piel nívea se fuera. El niño se llevo una mano a la garganta le ardía y estaba seca; su saliva estaba espesa y amarga. Se paro y fue al escritorio para servirse un vaso de agua pero para su mala suerte la jarra estaba igual de seca que su laringe. No tenía más remedio que bajar y llenarla de nuevo, tal vez mejor se prepararía un té y volvería a la cama, no soportaba tener el cuerpo cortado y las fosas constipadas. El té le haría bien.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado. El reloj cucú marco las ocho de la noche. Siguió por el pasillo y entro a la cocina. Encendió la luz y puso agua a la tetera para después prender la hornilla. Apago el fosforo y lo tiro a la basura. En tanto el agua se calentaba rebusco en la alacena por el té. Encontró uno de sabor lima-limón, se encogió de hombros pues el sabor no era muy de su agrado pero le haría bien a su garganta y nariz. Durante unos cinco minutos no escucho otra cosa más que la lluvia, el viento y el ligero silbido de la tetera al terminar de haber calentado el agua. Con cuidado sirvió el líquido en la taza donde ya tenía el polvo listo. Removio lento, aspirando el aroma de las hierbas que calmaban con la tibieza del vapor su constipación y al fin le permitían oler algo que no fuera humedad.

Perdido en la reconfortante bebida escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina. Abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de su madre. La rubia pegó un salto y se llevo una mano al pecho, evidentemente había asustado a su procreadora.

-Fuuma, cariño pensé que estabas arriba –se acerco a su hijo y le midió la temperatura con los labios contra la frente. No tenia calentura, estaba fresca.

-No quería molestarte por eso baje –carraspeo– además estoy harto de estar en cama todo el día.

-Oh… bueno.

La mujer sonrió pero había algo extraño, la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos ámbares. Fuuma lo sabía, eran exactamente iguales a los suyos propios; él, Kotori y su madre tenían los mismos ojos. Exactamente iguales, y como extra tenían la misma sonrisa, la misma expresión. El chico torció los labios y arqueo una ceja. Su madre estaba preocupada pero no era por él, la mirada de ella se había relajado después de medirle la temperatura; era otra cosa.

Al pasar junto a él la mujer le rozó la coronilla, abrió una gaveta, saco una taza y vertió agua para después ponerle el polvo que Fuuma previamente había sacado del aparador; le dirigió una sonrisa al pequeño para salir de la cocina e ir rumbo a la sala.

El niño la siguió. En la salita había mucho ruido, veía las siluetas de la gente entrar y salir por la puerta principal. La curiosidad lo mataba, pero no debería… ¿quizá sus padres tenían invitados, que tal si era una fiesta? No se resistió y observo la escena desde una abertura de las puertas. Su madre estaba arrodillada junto al sofá, a un lado de ella de frente al mueble había otra mujer a la cual reconoció por su cabello, era Hokuto Sumeragi; amiga de su madre y cuñada de Touru; madre de su mejor amigo. En el sofá había alguien sentado. No, de hecho estaba agazapado en él. Saya Monou le tallaba la espalda mientras que la pelinegra sostenía la taza de té.

Fuuma no comprendía nada. En ese instante la puerta se volvió a abrir y vio entrar a su padre con otras tres personas; dos eran hombres y una mujer. Se les notaba cansados, frustrados y tristes. Las manos le temblaban pero deslizo la puerta un poco más y así, poder ver y escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó una voz delicada.

-Nada –respondió suspirando una grave y profunda.

-Pero… ¿en donde se metió? –ésta voz era grave pero la frustración emanaba como agua en una fuente, confusión viajando en el aire.

Un fuerte sollozo se esparció en el ambiente. El bulto sentado en el sofá se convulsionó. La mano es su espalda frotó para consolarlo.

-Ya… tranquila –pidió Saya tragando saliva.

-P-pero… e-e-es q-q-que no e-ent-tiendo – la voz provino del bulto. Hipo y luego prosiguió -: ¡¿Dónde está! –el bulto se echó a llorar de nuevo. Era Touru. El bulto sollozante era su tía Touru.

A Fuuma se le revolvió el estómago, un escalofrío le atravesó la espina y una presión le llenó el pecho.

Algo malo había ocurrido.

Amatista.

En su mente vio amatista.

Un par de bellos ojos amatistas.

Kamui.

Algo malo le había sucedido a Kamui.

Estaba seguro.

El escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo pero con mayor intensidad. Respiro profundo, mantuvo el aire unos segundos y lo libero despacio por la boca.

-No creo que esté lejos de aquí. Kamui no se alejaría de casa y menos en un día así –razonó la voz de Subaru Sumeragi. Fuuma coincidió con él desde su escondite y no fue el único. Otras cuatro cabezas asintieron ante el comentario.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Subaru –concordó una voz de soprano– probablemente la lluvia lo haya tomado por sorpresa en el camino y se quedó en alguna tienda a esperar que pasara.

-N-no… no l-lo hizo. Ya l-lo b-busque ahí. Fue lo p-primero q-que hi-hice –habló de nuevo entrecortadamente Touru.

Tokiko Magami se mordió el labio mirando a su hermana llorar a lágrima viva. Hokuto desvió el rostro pues ella estaba a punto de llorar también, la única que no se contuvo en hacerle compañía a su amiga fue Saya quien recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y la abrazaba en ese extraño ángulo.

Fuuma sintió una mezcla de nauseas y repulsión que sólo trataban de ocultar su temor de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Kamui y la culpa por haberlo dejado irse solo a casa. Otros sentimientos se arremolinaban en el interior del pequeño trigueño.

El silencio se adueño de la sala.

La duda se apodero del ambiente.

El dolor lleno a los presentes.

La esperanza pendía de un delgado hilo que sólo la cordura y la razón sostenían.

4

Los días pasaron hasta llegar a semanas.

Las semanas volaron para convertirse en meses.

Los meses transcurrieron tormentosos y lentos para dar lugar a los años.

Y los años siguieron pasando y no se sabía nada de Kamui Shirou. El niño había sido buscado durante meses. Los investigadores sólo tenían unas cuantas pistas que los llevaban siempre a un callejón sin salida donde las paredes estaban construidas de frustración y caos. Las únicas pistas: un pedazo de la ropa del niño ensangrentada (Touru al enterarse había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad), la cual era de Kamui; catorce pares de huellas en el lodoso suelo del baldío doce de ellas habían sido identificadas con éxito pero no tenían relevancia pues eran de los dueños del terreno y los cuidadores mas el par de huellas del infante, y otro trozo de tela: mezclilla deslavada y gruesa, impresa con diminutas gotas de sangre perteneciente a dos personas diferentes que por desgracia no se hallaban en la base de datos y obvio también tenía sangre del niño.

Tres años después de la misteriosa desaparición del menor el caso se enfrió y se quedó así; arrumbado por otros siete.

Tokiko Magami no se daba por vencida, tomo cursos de criminología y justicia penal, no permitiría que su sobrino se quedara sin justicia incluso si Kamui hubiera muerto; ella encontraría su cadáver (cosa que no le gustaba pensar) y se lo llevaría a su madre para estar junto a su familia y siendo recordado por los seres que lo amaban, y si Kamui estaba vivo haría pagar a los que se atrevieron a separarlo de su familia.

-Deberías descansar ¿no crees? –Tokiko yacía recostada sobre el teclado de la computadora con la vista somnolienta; giró el rostro y vio los ojos de su novio aunque no sabía que pensaba él en esos momentos, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera preocupado, molesto o divertido; jamás se sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre.

-No, lo encontraré que no te quepa la menor duda –dijo seria al levantarse del escritorio y sostener la taza de café que le extendían. –Lo siento –susurró mirando al piso.

El hombre curvo una ceja. -¿Por qué? –sujeto el mentón de la mujer para que lo mirara.

-Porque… sé que no te he prestado la suficiente atención y aunque no lo digas te molesta. Lo sé –la voz se le quebró y dejo escapar una lágrima amarga. Él le limpio la gotita y las que siguieron de un modo escrupuloso y tierno.

Ella se estremeció cuando la beso suave y lento.

-La verdad Tokiko-chan TÚ no prestas mucha atención a las cosas –declaró divertido– pero, eso no importa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo el mundo tienes sus fortalezas y debilidades. Ventajas y desventajas. Virtudes y defectos, y aunque a veces te cueste trabajo al final lo lograrás. Ya verás. –contestó tranquilo inhalando el aroma del largo cabello para enredarlo en sus manos y besarla de nuevo.

La mirada de ella parecía un laberinto. No lo había entendido pero ¿Quién lo hubiera hecho? Siempre era divertido hacer las cosas más rebuscadas al final descubriría el mensaje oculto detrás de ese discurso pobre y lastimero. La muchacha le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se acerco a él lo más que podía apretando su torso esbelto contra el amplio tórax de su prometido.

El beso se torno apasionado y desesperado. El calor estaba en todas partes. El corazón les latía con furia. Sus bocas se movían de forma desenfrenada y las lenguas bailaban en un vaivén, se mordían un poco entre las pausas para respirar.

-¿Hace cuánto no lo hacemos? –inquirió curiosa la pelinegra en una pausa. El oji-ámbar se llevó un dedo a la barbilla con aire pensativo.

-Hum…. Como… unas dos semanas –sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Tanto?

-Sip, y la verdad ya nos hace falta.

La chica le arrojó los brazos al cuello y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Él la sostuvo levantándola de la cadera acomodándola justo encima de la suya.

-¡Nnn! ¡Seishirou!

El trigueño sonrió contra la piel del delicado cuello frotando sus dientes sobre el pulso. La nívea sacudió la cadera hacia arriba para frotarse en él, conocía bien que le gustaba a Seishirou y a ella le gustaba oírlo gruñir.

-Tramposa, impaciente y consentida.

-Mira quién habla –desafió. Un gemido se atoró en la garganta femenina cuando sellaron sus labios.

Trastabillando llegaron a la sala. Él arriba de ella disfrutando del calor que se derretía entre sus esbeltas y blancas piernas y humedecía sus pantalones. Les tomaría –bastante- tiempo ponerse al corriente.

Afuera llovía.

Llovía a cantaros pero dentro de la casa el frio de la lluvia no alcanzaba al par de amantes y no lo haría en un buen rato en tanto los vidrios se empañaban y los sonidos del placer se camuflaban con los truenos.

5

-¡Senpai!

Fuuma iba rumbo a la escuela (más preciso a la universidad) montado en su bicicleta con la mochila en la espalda y unos audífonos en las orejas por lo que no escucho la voz que lo había llamado y no le importaba. A pesar de los años él sentía un remordimiento y culpa inconmensurables. No le interesaba lo que los demás creyeran de él; aun si las chicas desde que había entrado a la secundaria lo acecharan en grandes grupos, le enviaran cartas o regalos; los chicos algunos lo envidiaban por ser bueno en la escuela y los deportes, por ser atractivo, por hacer que las chicas se fijaran en él sin pudor alguno pero… todo eso no le interesaba. Lo único que ocupa su mente 24/7 era Kamui.

Kamui.

Kamui y el hecho que no estaba.

Kamui y el hecho que tal vez nunca lo vería de nuevo.

Kamui solo en algún triste lugar.

Kamui siendo maltratado.

Kamui muerto.

La luz del sol penetraba en su piel, la suave brisa refrescaba su rostro pero nada importaba. El camino se dividió en dos; por inercia movió el manubrio a la izquierda y siguió calle arriba un par de cuadras. La enorme barda del colegio se presento y entró a la escuela. Las clases no le servían tan sólo iba para tratar de mantenerse distraído y no pensar en los ojos amatistas que no veía desde hacía casi 10 años.

-Oye hermano ¿puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta? –era la primera vez que Sorata Arisugawa hablaba tímidamente y al escucharse así mismo le sorprendió.

-Adelante –Fuuma tenía los ojos ocupados leyendo un grueso libro de **Cesare Lombroso** [1] y el marca texto en la boca preparado para subrayar.

-Pero –Sorata se pasó una mano por el cabello -… no te sulfures ¿sí? No es por ser mala onda es que algunas veces –dudó, tragó saliva y las manos le sudaban– No te enojes. ¿Lo prometes? –Fuuma asintió alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué siempre estás ido?

El ojiámbar no entendió la pregunta y se reflejo en su rostro, por lo tanto Sorata decidió explicarse lo mejor posible sin que el otro lo mal entendiera ni resultara ofensivo.

-Mira… es que siempre pareces estar en tu propio y diminuto mundo el cual está rodeado por una enorme barrera. –Él mismo se asombro de su "poética" representación -¿Te pasó algo? ¿Por qué nunca dejas que las personas se acerquen? ¿Cuál es el motivo? –sintió los chocolatosos ojos de su compañero escudriñándolo a fondo.

Fuuma suspiró derrotado.

-Porque cuando era niño sufrí una –un nudo se formo en su garganta -… perdida. Una perdida y no quiero volver a sentirme tan desdichado –en parte era mentira. La desdicha, la culpa y el remordimiento seguían ahí, amarrados y flotando como un bote a la deriva, a veces acercándose a la costa para después volver a ser atrapado por el vaivén de las olas en un ciclo sin fin.

Sorata se puso blanco como el papel. Hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa. Estaba claro que era algo realmente doloroso para Fuuma con la voz quebrada y la "biblia" temblándole entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasó? –Fuuma negó con la cabeza. No quería recordarlo. –No te presionare pero…. Si quieres hablar aquí estaré ¿eh?

-Gra-gracias… -susurró apenas para él mismo.

6

-Onii-chan ya está lista la cena.

-Gracias Kotori pero… tengo mucha tarea y no voy a cenar con ustedes… de nuevo aun así gracias por avisarme –Fuuma estaba sentado frente al ordenador, el escritorio atiborrado de libros y fotocopias; su hermana parada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación con la boca abultada y las cejas tan unidas que parecían una raya.

Kotori era una _niña_ es muchos aspectos pero no por eso las excusas y mentiras de su hermano la _engañaban_. Ella sabía que él mentía. Desde hacía días oía a su hermano llorar en las noches aunque era relativamente normal debido a que _esa_ fecha se aproximaba. _**Siempre**_ era así, y _**siempre**_lo seria. La niña deseaba que _**no**_ fuera así toda la vida. Fuuma merecía ser feliz y tener una clausura para todo ese asunto.

-Bueno… no te desveles y por si te da hambre te dejare preparado tu plato –dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y comprensión.

Fuuma volvió la vista hacia la pantalla pero no leía ni escribía nada. Estaba harto y no tenia ganas de hacer su ensayo –además ése lo entregaría dentro de tres semanas– así que buscó su carpeta de música, la abrió, se puso a escuchar música y investigó tonterías en el internet.

La música lo ayudaba muchísimo, más que ninguna otra cosa ni los deportes le servían de distractor.

Las palabras de Sorata. ¡Demonios! Es que… acaso no lo podían dejar ser. Si, era algo antisocial pero no llegaba al punto de no dirigirle a nadie la palabra, simple y sencillamente le gustaba cargar con sus problemas él solito, los demás ya tenían sus vidas, problemas y preocupaciones para que también cargaran con las suyas y el dolor no desaparecería con el paso del tiempo. Era su culpa. Siempre lo sería.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de decirlo antes pero… ¿Qué caso hubiera tenido? Y él hubiera no existe así que de ningún modo lo sabría.

En todo ese tiempo se lo había callado, guardado, escondido como si se tratase de algo sucio.

Ese chico que había visto en uno de sus partidos charlando con Kamui no le agradaba pero no por eso él estaría involucrado o… ¿sí? ¿Pudiera ser que lo estuviera? No, no. ¡Por todos los santos! se trataba de un muchacho un par de años más grande que ellos, tendría 13 o 14 a lo sumo.

Se enterró las uñas en el cuero cabelludo desesperado. Pero por eso había decidido estudiar criminología. No dejaría que esos espantosos espacios en blanco truncaran la vida de las personas. Eso no se lo perdonaría. Eso sí que no.

7

-No te pido que lo olvides –rogó el ojiverde hombre que Touru Magami por pareja desde antes de la desaparición de su único hijo –pero no voy a ver cómo te hundes. Ya me cansé. Saldrás de la casa. Saldrás conmigo a cenar.

Touru apartó la vista de la ventana y vio al hombre acostado junto a ella. Ese hombre la tenia abrazada por la cintura, pegando su espalda contra el fuerte pecho, le acariciaba las ondas del pelo con delicadeza.

Lo observó maravillada por su belleza, resaltando con la tenue iluminación del sol detrás de las cortinas. La piel pálida contrastaba perfecto con su cabello negro azabache y éste atributo resaltaba de sobre manera con sus imponentes ojos verde esmeralda. Fue una lástima no haber podido tener hijos semejante hombre. Él decía que no importaba; Kamui siempre sería como su hijo y al menos eso fue real. Seguía siendo real. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que se preocupara por su pequeño retoño tanto como ella(o Tokiko) hasta que Subaru apareció en la foto.

-Y no aceptó un NO. Saldremos a divertirnos un poco ¿O.K? –no le quedó de otra que asentir.

No le gustaba salir.

Kamui podría regresar a casa y ella debía estar ahí.

Tenía que estar ahí para recibirlo.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Oh esa es una sorpresa –dicho esto le guiño un ojo. Touru soltó una risita, ese no podía ser el tímido Subaru Sumeragi que había conocido en la secundaria.

-¿Crees…que algún día –pasó saliva la voz se le quebraba mientras retenía las lágrimas–… ya sabes… él regrese?

Los brazos alrededor de la fina figura se ciñeron y un beso fue depositado en el hombro color crema.

-Eso espero –Subaru la atrajó más hacia él y dejo que desahogara. Un sentimiento de impotencia llenaba su cuerpo. Si algo malo le había pasado a Kamui encontraría quien se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo y acabaría con él, ella o ellos.

Se vengaría por todos.

'la venganza no te lleva a ninguna parte' escuchó en su cabeza.

'pero… como ayuda' replicó otra gélida y hueca.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Bueno primero la acotación **[1]** : A éste señor se le considera el padre de la criminología moderna.

Segundo: ¿Qué les pareció? Si, tal vez me odien por dejarlo ahí pero pus la verdad ya quería subirlo y pues al mal paso darle prisa xD

Espero que no maten por esa escena entre Seishirou y Tokiko pero era pa' cambiarle tantito al igual que con Subaru y Touru. Por otra parte creo que se ven bien los cuatro juntos.

Hablando de otras cosas éste fic tiene dedicatoria:

Annita, Eclipse y Sayu akurami por que siempre me dejan review.

Annita te kiero mucho y sé que te gustó y espero que no te decepcione lo que sigue!

Eclipse por su apoyo en tooodos mis fics y por ser mi amiga.

Sayu: Gracias también por tu apoyo aquí y en AY!

Entre tanto, ¿Qué le pasó a Kamui-chan? ¿seguira vivo… o no?

Jajaja si quieren saber lean el siguiente capítulo!

P.D: ¿Ven lo que pasa por leer a Stephen King y ver Law & Oder SVU? xD

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
